powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Constilation
Note- not to be confused with another page on this site called Constellation Force. Even though both are based off Kyuranger, this seen revolves more around the US Navy Ship over the actual 88 constellations or any made up ones like in Carranger/Turbo. Power Rangers Constellation/Super Constellation is the first season under Morline Studios, a division of the Paidia company who also own theme parks throughout the southern US. This season features a naval theme for the show, Sports and recreation for the rangers, and Egyptian for the villains, the Pharohkahn. This is the first season since season 11's Ninja Storm to have two separate teams before extra rangers. The first team is an all male Boy Ranger team made up of 4 members, the other a 6 member team, 3 gymnasts and 3 golfers (one of the golfers also plays water polo) The other two rangers are the mentors of the Boy/Constellation Rangers, Juliette Rue and Austin Mercer (not related to Trent or Dr. Anton Mercer). Characters Rangers are listed in order of awakening, not rank in the final 12. Allies: * Matt Aguela * Naomi Delatorr * The Donoldson's * The Delatorr's * Coach Marcia (Dock 3-Dock 11) * All Green Rangers (Forever Green, Dock 40-) Villains: * The Pharokhan ** Lord Akmanka ** General Shadofa ** Kenoka ** Hessians- Pharokhan foot soldiers Constellation Weaponry Navy Mark * a bracelet or watch that is important to a Boy Ranger Shard Centrifuge * The Kyuranger's morpher used by the Coral Rangers and Juliette Ion Cannon * The Unknown Soldier's weapon Browning Saber * The sword used by Constellation Blue Buccaneer Pistols * used by all other Boy Rangers, as well as Coral Silver and Coral Gold Dipole Pistol * a two part gun used by Coral red Wing Blades/Shurikins * Used by Coral Pink, Coral Green, and Coral Cyan Battalizers/upgrades Marines Mode- first 10 Drachen Fyre Mode- Juliette's helmet is double sided, the side for Kyuranger is this mode. normally, her visor has an arrow shape Heart of Light- Battalizer for Coral Red * Coral saber- used by Coral Red in Battalizer Mode Claw of Sirius- Constellation Blue Battalizer, it gives the ranger a more wolf like appearance, it turns the Browning Saber into the Shadow Saber from SPD Megazords and Zords Coral Ultrazord= Gemini Megazord+ Coral Megazord+ Constellation Megazord* *=Color fades into a sanded color, except for pink which gets brighter and Cyan turns sand purple Icarus Mecha =Dragon Zord/Megazord+ Gemini Megazord Sky Dragon Evolution= Constellation Megazord+ Coral Megazord+ Dragon Zord/Megazord Constellation Mecha= Constellation Megazord+ Coral Megazord Gemini Megazord= Gemini Zord both Coral Silver and Coral Gold Coral Megazord= Lion Red Zord, Pig Pink Zord, Terra Green Zord, Ursa (bear) Cyan Zord Constellation Megazord=Wolf Blue Zord, Bull Black Zord, Manta Ray Zord, Scorpion Orange Zord Tank Zord Enforcer Zord Episodes Each episode of Constellation is referred to as a Dock. Even though its broken into two seasons, counting continues as if it were one continuous season. Pre-Coral Era Pilot- Port of Call Dock 1-The Boy Rangers, Part 1 Dock 2-The Boy Rangers, Part 2 Coral Era Dock 3- Coral Rangers, Part 1 Dock 4- Coral Rangers, part 2 Dock 5- The 5 Rangers Dock 6- Girl Power Dock 7-Who'd You Think, but Charlie? Dock 8- Cheer Up, Charlie Dock 9- Return of the Boy Rangers, Part 1 Dock 10-Return of the Boy Rangers, Part 2 Dock 11- Return of the Boy Rangers, Part 3 The 10 Rangers Dock 12- Pigsty Dock 13- Storm of Goons Dock 14-Rise of the Commander, Part 1 Dock 15- Rise of the Commander, Part 2 One Ship to Take Them All Dock 16- Age of Sword Dock 17- Scurvy Sailors Dock 18-My Neighbor, Ankarah Dock 19-Marines, Part 1 Dock 20-Marines, Part 2 DC Escape Dock 21- Music in Me Dock 22- The Unknown Soldier, Part 1 Dock 23- The Unknown Soldier, Part 2* Super Constellation-1 Dock 24-Solar Storme, Part 1 Dock 25-Solar Storme, part 2 Dock 26- The 12 Rangers Dock 27- Flippin Katie Dock 28- The Wildger Dock 29- No One Left to Object Dock 30- No Nancy Drew Dock 31-Off Balance Dock 32-Savages From Sirius Forever Green Dock 33- Forever Green, Part 1 Dock 34- Forever Green, Part 2 Super Constellation-2 Dock 35-Technic Team Dock 36- Lost Galaxy Dock 37- Unlucky Ones Dock 38-Game Over Dock 39-Random Fact Dock 40-Fight For Earth, Part 1 Dock 41-Fight For Earth, Part 2 Dock 42-Fight For Earth, Part 3 Dock 43-Star Force Rangers Notes -First season with two teams since Ninja Storm -Largest Team since Dino Super Charge and SPD at 12 -First all Male Ranger Team since Ninja Storm -First season where the red ranger is not seen in the first episode -First season since Ninja Storm where there are two Blue Rangers and two Red Rangers -First team since Mystic Force where 2 mentors become rangers -First season with US exclusive Zords -First Green Female Ranger part of a core team -First Series since Lost Galaxy to do a different motif from the Sentai its based on -First Season since Samurai for the title to be a single word of phrase naming the team -First series to have youth rangers since Turbo, first to have multiple; all Coral Rangers qualify as the Boy Rangers are in high school and mentors are adults; Matt and Haley are the youngest techs too. -First season Since Mystic Force to have siblings on the team concurrently (Samurai had siblings, but they replaced each other and Dino Charge was father and son). This is also first team where there are two brothers and one sister as rangers, as well as mirror brother/sister pairs in the Aguela's and the Delatorr's -First season to take place on the east coast of the US (passed either took place in California, another planet, or never stated) -First home schooled rangers -First Gymnasts outside the Zordon Era -First season where all the rangers aren't in the same school or state excluding the Alien Rangers and Billy Cranston as he was able to age up and Karone in Lost Galaxy as she replaced a Kendrix -First season with ranger parents on the show since Dino Charge -First season with a music motif for a ranger since Ninja Steel's gold -First team made up of 3+ characters with the same activity since Ninja Storm (boy Rangers and Gymnastics in PRC/PRSc and dirt bikes in PRNS) -First team made up of an ASD (Autism Spectrum Disorder), Jew, Black, Latino members -First team made up of 3 gymnasts (White, French, Asian) and 3 Golfers (all White; Coral Red also does Water Polo) -First team with two techs -First team to replace somebody with an artificial version since for multiple occasions Ninja Storm. Even though Sara from Ninja Steel copies herself, this is a one time thing that is used throughout the series for other reasons -First season since Dino Thunder to dedicate an episode to Super Sentai -First season where a past team's member of a color is absent in color specific special, in this case, SPD Green as the events take place after Jack (and Syd) retire and when Sky is promoted to the leader of SPD Earth Branch and Sam and Nova (her name is actually Callen Moir) are already Omega and Nova Blue and Green. The events between Forever Green and Fight For Earth is Once A Ranger. -The very specific "awakening" process goes: Orange, Black, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Green, Cyan, Red, Silver, Gold, Violet/Purple, Crimson